Personal Nurse
by XFire22
Summary: Woohoo! my first one-shot to my new story that I'll be working on soon. I'm verry happy with the way this came out! I just didn't expect it to be so long though...But its still one of my favorites so far, and I love the cherry&strawberry scenes. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{Personal Nurse}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Axel POV}~**

"Crap!"

I shouted, rolling forward and just _barely_ dodging the big fat Large Armor that had just tired to flatten me like a pancake three seconds ago. I let out a grunt, as I pushed myself back up on my feet and quickly turned my head behind me to see that the Large Armor had just started making its way towards me. Giving a angry expression, I tightened my grip around my

Chakram and pulled my arm back. Aiming my sights directly for its small puny head and throwing my Chakram full force, right at him. I quickly warped right behind him and caught my Chakram with ease. I felt my lips curve into a smirk as I watched the giant Heartless disappear in a black cloud of smoke. I gave out a tired, and exhausted, sigh. Disappearing one of my

Chakrams, I lifted up my hand and rested it on my forehead. I suddenly closed my eyes tight as I let out a quiet moan of pain. Quickly reopening my eyes, I removed my hand from my forehead and stared wide eyed at the red liquid that was now dripping from my hand.

"Crap crap crap..."

I silently cursed to myself as I glared at the red liquid that continued to drip from my now red stained glove. I casted my emerald green eyes upward and quickly searched the area for my 'so called' comrades. I spotted Demyx, not to far away from me, who looked like he was pretty busy dealing with a couple of Loudmouths. Not to far away from him, was Zexion, who was

destroying some Shadow Heartless with his ice magic. Way off to the right side of me, was Xigbar, quickly dispatching of some Scarlet Tangos that were hovering above him. I let out another tired and exhausted sigh as I lowered my blood stained hand and summoned my Chakram back while slightly jogging over to Demyx, deciding to give him a hand.

"Whats the problem Demyx? can't deal with a couple of Loudmouths?"

I teased him, as I threw my Chakram gracefully through the air, and managing to destroy two of the Loudmouths that were lined up with each other.

"Agh! come on Axel! cut me some slack! these freakin little guys keep healing each other everytime I nearly kill one!"

He shouted back as he gripped the top part of his Sitar, and swang it like a tennis racket straight at the little Heartless.

'Ouch...'

I thought to myself, as I watched the Loudmouth fly straight into the air, and meet face first with the ugly brickwall. I turned my emerald green eyes back towards Demyx and raised my eyebrow at him after seeing the Heartless disappear in a dark black could of smoke.

"I'm sure glad thats not how you treat ME after cracking a joke on you..."

"Ha-ha-ha. If I tired doing that to you, I wouldn't even be able to get my Sitar by your face"

I kept my eyebrow raised and smirked. Crossing my arms over my chest as I let my Chakrams disappear from my hands.

"True, not without getting hit by a Chakram anyways..."

He turned his eyes over at me and sightly glared.

"You are sooo lucky your girlfriend doesn't let _anything_ happen to you"

I placed my hands on my hips and lifted my face up sightly while smiling proudly.

"Your right, I _am _lucky to have a girlfriend like her. Not that there _is_ any other girl like her, of course!"

Demyx rolled his eyes and dispatched his Sitar from his hands. He started walking over to Zexion, who was creating a curaga ring just straight ahead. I continued smirking, as I uncrossed my arms from my chest and started following him towards Zexion.

"She wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her one and only, sweet, irreplaceable, boyfriend!"

I said once I was walking right next to him. Demyx started sighing in frustration, as I started bragging about how much she adored me, and cherished me, and just couldn't get enough of me. By the time we got to Zexion, Demyx quickly rushed up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Make him stop! I can't take much more of this!"

He said as he started to slightly shake him. Zexion was caught off guard at first, but quickly replaced his surprised look with a much more calmer one and lifted Demyxs hands off his shoulders while turning his eyes in my direction.

"Axel, were you bragging about your girlfriend again?"

"Hey, she _is_ my girlfriend! and _mine_ only! I have every bragging right to brag about her!"

I shouted as I placed my hands back on my hips, and gave Zexion a rather mean looking expression. He rolled his eyes, and pushed Demyx away from him. Demyx, who didn't see that coming, fell right into the curaga ring and landed on his butt with a loud 'oof!'.

"Whatever. Just get into the curaga ring and heal up. I'm gonna go find Xigbar and tell him the missions over and thats its time to RTC"

Zexion turned around and started walking away. I let out a 'pfft' as I rolled my own eyes, and slightly walked myself into the curaga ring. I crossed my arms back over my chest, as I began to magically feel my wounds seal up. I sighed again as Demyx pulled himself into a sitting position and started humming to himself while using his finger to draw small music notes

on the dirt. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, I finally felt all my wounds healed right up. Well, most of them anyways. I started feeling alittle light headed, as I placed my hand on my forehead again and closed my emerald green eyes tight in pain. A painful moan escaped my lips and I started to feel my rib cage hurt to. I popped open one of my eyes to see that Demyx had gave me a weird look, as I wrapped my left arm around my rib cage.

"Uhh...Axel? you alright?"

I didn't really hear Demyx to well. What, with being in some pretty heavy pain right now, I couldn't really hear anything cept my own painful moaning.

"Ugh...Do I look alright!"

I shouted at him. Closing my other eye again, and wrapping my right arm around my rib cage aswell.

"Whats wrong man? was my humming causing you a headache again?"

If I had not been in such pain, I would have facepalmed myself at his stupid guess.

"Alright everyone, were all ready to leav-Axel? what are you doing?"

Judging by the voice, I guessed that Zexion had come back and was probably giving me a weird look just like Demyx had done.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding myself in pain!"

I yelled at him as I reopened both my eyes, and gave another angry looking expression.

"Aww, whats the matter pyro? get yourself hurt during our little riot?"

I casted my angry eyes over to the side of Zexion. Only to see a ugly face I wish I didn't have to see at all.

"Shut up, Xigbar. If I wasn't in so much pain...so help me..."

"What? you'd stick your Chakrams up my butt? right. I'm sooo scared"

Xigbar mocked me as he started smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. I glared even harder at him, but didn't really have the energy to reply with a smart remark right now.

"That, or his girlfriend would do it for him..."

I heard Demyx whisper. It was loud enough for everyone to hear though, and suddenly, Xigbar didn't look all that confident. I felt my lips curve into a smirk again as I saw him immediately frown. And I couldn't help but open my mouth and give him a reeeally smart remark.

"Soo true, an't that right Xigbar?. Course, not _only_ would you have to worry about Chakrams getting stuck up your butt, but she might even decide to use that evil fork again..."

I smirked even more as I watched his face pale with every word that escaped past my smirking lips. Demyx and Zexion casted there eyes over to Xigbar, who looked away in embarrassment while also giving a slight gulp.

"I uhh..Think I'll uhh...Just head back alone..."

Xigbar turned around and quickly created a dark portal and practically ran right through it. I kept my smirk planted on my face, as I slowly unwrapped my arms from my rib cage and 'hmph'.

"Sure glad I haven't pushed any of Deraxseis limits..."

I heard Demyx whisper again, as Zexion just let out what sounded like a annoyed sigh and started walking towards me.

"How'd you get yourself hurt like this Axel? we were only fighting little Heartless"

"Ha! _little _Heartless? maybe for you guys, but I was taking on the big time!"

"Yeah, I figured as much. It really shows..."

I heard Demyx giggle alittle bit as I slightly glared at Zexion who stopped once he was next to me.

"Whatever, can't you just give me a potion or something? curaga doesn't seem to work"

Zexion slightly narrowed his eyes as he inspected the wound on my forehead.

"I can't even see where the main cut is. What'd you do? bump your head or something?"

He made me bend down as he tired to look for the cut through my red flaming spiky hair.

"I dunno...When I checked my forehead, it was already like this..."

I grumbled as I heard him sigh again and made me stand back up, smacking his hand into my ribs as I suddenly yelled out in pain and gripped my rib cage with both my arms.

"Ouch! what the heck was that for!"

I yelled angrily, glaring my emerald green eyes at him, as he turned around and created another dark portal.

"For being an idot and getting yourself into unnecessary trouble"

"Oh, well, _excuse_ me that everyone else was to darn busy minding there own freakin business to even _notice_ me"

I continued to yell and glare angrily at his backside as he walked to the tip of the portal, but stopped to turn his head slightly.

"Your forehead and rib cage are going to need medical treatment. A single small potion or cure spell won't do you any good. I suggest you go to a doctor or something. Or you could go see Vexen. I'm sure he'd be happy to help"

He turned his head back forward and left through the portal.

"Ha-ha-ha. I forgot how to laugh..."

I stared angrily at the still standing portal and let out a frustrated sigh. Demyx, who had been sitting on the ground the whole time, finally started standing up and brushing himself off with his hands.

"If I were you Axel, I'd go see that doctor man. You look pretty bad. What with the dry blood still on your forehead and all. Plus, you got cuts all over you"

I rolled my eyes at him as I watched him walk up to the portal and go through it.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm _really_ going to go see a doctor..."

I grumbled to myself, as I slowly unwrapped my arms from my rib cage again and started walking towards the portal while going through what was known, as the Corridor Of Darkness.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

Once I got through the portal, I set foot inside the Gray Area. I stretched my arms out, and let a tired yawn escape my lips.

'Mmm...Well, guess I'll just go to my room and see if my sweeties back from her mission yet...'

I thought to myself as I lowered my arms to my sides and slowly started to closed my mouth. Once it was shut, I tasted the small taste of blood. Confused, I lifted my finger tip to the bottom of my lip and softly ran it across it. When I removed it, I wasn't to surprised to see a drop of more red dry liquid now stained on my gloved finger tip.

'Great...Thats all I need...More blood all over me...'

I sighed in frustration again, and started making my way towards my room. I hoped that Deraxsei was back by now. I didn't feel like being around anybody else right now, not that I ever do. But at THIS current moment, I really just wanted to see that beautiful face of hers. I dragged my tired feet through the empty cold hallway of The World That Never Was. The only nosie I

could hear with my ears was my own footsteps walking heavily through the hallway. Once I reached the door that had a VIII on it, I stopped and placed my hand on the door knob. I quickly turned it, but slowly opened it as I didn't want to alert Deraxsei in anyway. I peaked my head out of the small crack that I created and saw her standing by the window, her

backside facing me, as she seem to be staring at Kingdom Hearts. I smiled, as I watched her stand there for a couple of seconds. Her perfect long chocolate brown hair, was tied into a pretty little braid as usual. Her sapphire blue eyes, seemed to be lost in thought, as she continued to stare emotionlessly at Kingdom Hearts. I slowly opened the door alittle more to let myself in. Once I was fully infront of the door, I slightly knocked on it to catch her attention.

"Knock knock, anybody hooome?"

She quickly turned around, but immediately smiled once she saw it was ME who was standing infront of the door.

"Axel!"

I gave her a toothy grin, my small little purple upside down triangles going upward as I did so, and my emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness after finally seeing her beautiful face.

"Heeeey sweetie!"

I said happily, as I opened my arms wide, and caught her when she practically jumped _straight_ into my arms.

"Where have you been Axel? I've missed you so much! I've been waiting for you for hours now! did your mission in Agrabah go alright? did something happen to you?"

She slightly pulled her face away from my shoulder to get a closer look at me.

"Axel! what the heck happened! your bleeding! how'd you get hurt so much?"

She slightly shouted, starting to trace my face with her finger tips as she gave me a worried looking expression. I could only grunt in reply, as my ribs started to hurt again. She slightly ran her finger tip across my forehead, wiping away the dry blood that remand on it as she softly brought her lips to mine. I smiled into the warm kiss, enjoying the feel of her tender

passionate lips being softly rubbed up against my own. I felt her gently place her hands on the sides of my face, as she began to softly run them across my cheeks. Suddenly, my pain didn't even matter anymore. Its like it was never there to begin with. Her soft passionate kiss seemed to melt everything else away as it was just the two of us in our own little locked

away world. She gently broke the kiss aprat, and nuzzled her nose softly into mine. I continued to smile as I laid my forehead on her own and stared into those big soft blue sapphire eyes that I fell in love with.

"Axel...You really should get some medical treatment on your wounds...Ya know, we _could_ visit that doctor in Radiant Garden...Or the one in Twilight Town...There both really good doctors...And I'm sure you'd rather have one of them then crazy old Vexen"

"Aww, sweetie, but you _know _how I hate doctors..."

I couldn't help but sigh again, as she softly giggled and nuzzled her nose into my cheek.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But you do really need medical treatment on your wounds. Now, before they get even worse. Got it memorized?"

I blushed as she called me sweetheart, and gently whispered her words into my ear. I suddenly smirked, as I slightly moved my face to were our lips carefully brushed against each other and were now only a few inches aprat.

"I got an idea, sweetie. Why don't _you_ be my Personal Nurse? and I can be your one, and only, favorite, patient. Got it memorized?"

I whispered to her as our lips slightly brushed against each other with every sweet little word that I said.

"Mmm...Well, I guess I _could_ try to see what I can do...Since you asked so nicely and all"

She whispered back, brushing her smooth lips up against my own with each and every sweet word she said, and finally crashing them into another passionate kiss with mine once she was done.

"Now, I'll need you to sit on the bed, like a good patient, and wait for me while I go and get a medical kit from Vexen. Okay?"

She said after she gently broke the kiss and softly started guiding me towards the bed. She sat me down, and softly tapped my nose with her finger tip.

"And don't even think about trying to follow me got it memorized? with those broken ribs, you aren't going anywhere for awhile mister"

She smirked playfully at me. Catching me off guard, as I didn't even tell her if my bones were broken or not.

"Hey wait! how'd you even know I HAD any broken ribs? I haven't even said anything yet!"

I asked, with a surprised tone. Staring at her wide eyed, and wondering if she was physic or something.

"Haha! oh Axel. You don't need to tell me if your bones are broken or not, I can just tell. Plus, you were limping. It was kinda obvious"

She replied as she kept her smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oooooh, I see...For a second there, I thought you were physic or something..."

I said at her, feeling my lips curve into yet another playfully smirk as I watched her raise her eyebrow in response.

"Well, maybe I _am_ physic"

"Oh reeeeally?"

"I'm physic enough to know what you want, sweetheart"

"All right then, sweetie. What do I want?"

"Another one of these, of course"

I felt her crash her lips _directly_ into my own, capturing me in yet another fiery, rough, passionate kiss, as we both kept our smirks curved on our lips.

"Thats what you wanted...Right? sweetheart?"

I heard her hot breath whisper gently in my ear, after she broke apart from me. Sending a small shiver up my spine.

"True, thats _exactly_ what I wanted sweetie...And if you knew I wanted that, then you should already know I want something more..."

I whispered my own hot breath right back into her ear, slightly slipping my hands up her back as I could feel a shiver ran up her own spine.

"Mmm...Yeah, I figured you wanted _that_ much..."

She said as she brushed her lips across from my ear, all the way to the side of my mouth.

"...Buuut...I'm afraid your request is going to have to wait"

She said playfully to me, softly kissing the side of my mouth and gently tapping my nose again with her finger tip.

"I'll be riiiight back, sweetheart"

She started heading for the door but I quickly opened my mouth to say something.

"Are you suuure you want to go to Vexen all by yourself? he does bite ya know"

I watched her as she stopped midway through the door and slightly turned her head back to look at me.

"Don't worry about me, Axel. I'll be alright got it memorized? I'm a big girl"

"Yeah, I know, but even big girls and big boys need help sometimes..."

I mumbled out, casting my emerald green eyes downward, and quietly remembering the horrible situation my body was in. I heard her giggle alittle bit, and I quickly brought my eyes back to her blue sapphire ones in just enough time to see her wink at me.

"Oh trust me, I know. And thats why your Personal Nurse is going to make you feel allll better now, big boy"

I smiled as I saw her blow me a kiss, and quietly close the door. I sighed, suddenly feeling very lonely, and _very_ cold. I couldn't help but think about her and wonder if she was going to be okay or not. Vexen didn't favorite either of us, so I worried on how the heck she was even going to get a medical kit out of him. Unless, of course, she asked Zexion to do it FOR her.

He, besides Lexaeus, were pretty much the only ones ever allowed in his lame laboratory. I let another cold, lonely sigh, easily escape past my slightly bleeded lips. Most of the blood on them was gone, thanks to her kisses, but I could still feel the small cuts on them aswell as the taste of little blood. I carefully laid myself on my backside and stared boredly at the white

colored ceiling that was in my room. There was no nosie, cept my own heavy breathing as I waited for her for what seemed like looong seconds, minutes, and finally, hours.

'Agh...I can't take much more of this! when is she going to come back?'

I was _just_ about to get up and check on her, when suddenly the door opened and revealed her beautiful smiling face that I had already missed so much.

"Ah! finally! what took you so long? its been hours!"

I quickly pushed myself back up, but immediately regretted it as I felt a sharp pain go straight up my back.

"Ouch! crrrrap!"

"Axel! hey! you alright?"

I heard footsteps rush over to me and I slowly opened my eyes again, not even realizing that I had closed them in the first place, to see her kneeling down on both her knees with her face only a few inches away from mine, and her hands resting softly on my cheeks.

"Axel? Axeeelll...Hey, are you even listening to me?"

I guess I must have fallen in some sort of trance, because my brain wasn't really registering any of the words she was saying.

"...Huh? what? what'd you say?"

"I said, are you feeling alright?"

Her face looked worried as she traced her finger tips over my face, softly staring into my eyes, and not even daring to look away from me.

"Mmm...I'm alright now, since your with me again..."

I gently crashed my lips into her own. Giving her a short, sweet kiss, before she pulled away and looked at me with a smile.

"Yep. Your definitely alright. Thank goodness...Don't scare me like that"

She said as she nuzzled her nose into mine and softly began to rub my cheeks with her thumbs.

"Heh heh...Sorry sweetie, but your the one who scared me! where have you been? I've waited hours for you!"

She giggled a bit, and gently pulled herself away from me as she picked up the medical kit she dropped when she rushed over to me.

"Oh Axel, don't be so dramatic. I've only been gone for a couple of minutes"

I stared at her with a weird look on my face, as she sat next to me on the bed and started pulling out all kinds of weird medical looking things.

"Its really only been a couple of minutes? huh. Geez, it felt like hours to me, my love!"

I said dramatically, carefully wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me as I buried my face into her long chocolate brown hair.

"I shall never let you leave my side again, my darling!"

I continued to speak dramatically, holding her a bit closer to me, as I breathed in her wonderful cherry blossom scent.

"Oh yes my beloved, won't you please make sure I'm never, ever, ever, ever, ever taken away from you?"

I couldn't help but blush as she played along and slowly wrapped her arms carefully around my neck, and started nuzzling her face softly into my chest.

"Yes...I'll make sure nobody ever takes you away from me...My love..."

I replied in such a more quiet and serious tone, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear me at all. I felt her softly remove her arms from my neck and gently place her lips by my ear.

"I know you will...My darling"

I felt my cheeks heat up again, as she pulled her lips away from my ear and placed them softly on my own. Giving me another short, but sweet kiss, as she broke away and smiled at me.

"Now, be sure to hold still for me eh? I know you hate medical stuff, but this needs to get done"

She grabbed a bottle of what I guessed to be alcohol medicine, and poured some of it on a white cloth and started dabbing it gently at my forehead. I grunted in reply again, feeling the alcohol medicine immediately sink into my cuts and making my forehead slightly sting with pain.

"You okay?"

I heard her asked as her eyes immediately locked into mine when she saw me grunt in pain.

"Yeah...I'm alright...So, how'd you even get the medical kit? I highly doubt Vexen just let you have it. Considering he hates us both, I'm sure you had to do something else to get it. I'm I right?"

"Well yeah, I didn't go to see Vexen myself. I asked Zexion to see if Vexen would let HIM have it, and then _he_ could let _me_ have it. As simple as that"

"I figured as much...How'd your mission in Halloween Town go? anything exciting happen?"

She laughed alittle as she set down the now red stained use to be white cloth, and started bringing out some kind of weird white colored string thing.

"Trying to bring up a conversion Axel? or are you just trying to distract yourself from the pain?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a hero and save us both from deadly boredom. And besides, I already _have_ someone distracting me from everything..."

I let my sentence trail off as I started to feel myself get lost in her, as I stared at her blue sapphire eyes and let my emerald green ones, slowly look her over.

"Hmm...I'm sure someone _does _distract you alot, sweetheart"

She said as she started tying the white string gently around my head, softly lying her nose on mine as she gave me a warm smile.

"You have very pretty eyes, you know that?"

I asked her as she started laughing again, making my lips curve into a perfect smile, as I loved it when she laughed.

"Aww, thats very sweet of you Axel, Thank you. You have very handsome eyes yourself"

I smiled even more as I watched her slowly remove her hands from my head, and gave a satisfied nod as she turned towards the medical kit and started pulling out even a more _bigger_ white string.

"Alright Axel I'm gonna need your cloak off for this. I have to put this white string around your rib cage. Okay?"

"Don't need to tell me twice, sweetie"

I smirked, lifting my fingers to my zipper and slowly pulling it down to reveal myself in nothing but my black pants, and boots. She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same as I slipped the rest of it off and removed my blood stained gloves aswell.

"Ooookay...Lets see here..."

"If you look right here, you can see alot of my chest muscle"

I felt my lips curve into a even bigger smirk, my little purple upside down triangles going up again, as my emerald green mischief eyes, watched her with amusement as she immediately pulled back and started blushing a deep color of red.

"A-Axel! this is serious! this is no time to be joking around! you really need medical treatment around your rib cage aswell!"

"But I'm not joking around! look! really, you can see alot of my chest muscle right here!"

I kept smirking as I watched her roll her eyes again. The blush still planted deeply on her pretty little face, as she started wrapping the white odd string softly around my rib cage.

"Sooo...Like what you see? because I know I sure do"

I whispered softly in her ear, wiggling my eyebrows, and tugging at the zipper on her cloak as she immediately locked her sapphire eyes with my emerald ones and softly finished tying the big string around my rib cage.

"Mmm...Yeah, I like what I see..."

She whispered back as she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck again, making me smirk to the point where my cheeks were starting to kinda hurt, not that I cared of course.

"Wanna see moooore sweetie?"

I started running my hands down her back, slowly wrapping my arms around her waist as I laid myself gently on top of her and rested my forehead right on hers.

"Maaaaybe...I guess I _do_ owe you, afterall. Since I said your request only had to wait for a bit"

She started tangling her hands in my red flaming spiky hair, as I stared at her with a fiery, passionate, look in my eyes that burned with playful mischief, as I slowly grabbed her zipper and started tugging it down with a cocky smirk still planted on my face.

"Lets not keep my request waiting then, my little Personal Nurse"

**~{END}~**


End file.
